Alphabets
by Cappuri.Cinoki
Summary: He slowly turned and met Lacus's gaze. They stood in silence for long moments. Athrun didn't need words to know Lacus's heart ached too. He stepped closer and slipped both arms around Lacus. Lacus tightened the embrace, silently pleading for him to stay.
1. Chapter 1  C

**C is for Christmas**

_~ Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful. ~Norman Vincent Peale_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Look, Papa! It's snowy!" Freia sprinted excitedly to him, almost tripping herself along the way.

"It's 'snowing', Freai. Not snowy," Athrun chuckled as he heaved his daughter up, into his arms. The girl was getting too big for him to hold her like this for much longer. "I see it," he said and grinned as he looked upwards towards the breath-taking night sky.

From the corner of his eyes, he sensed Lacus stepped next to him, balancing their younger daughter, Aeryn, on one hip. Now all four pair of eyes were staring to the sky, watching the stars and falling crystal-like snow.

Athrun's heart sang in silent blissful content. He kissed Lacus's cheek lightly and wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her close against his side. _Could life get any better?_

"Papa," Freai's voice broke the comfortable silence. "I want a puppy for Christmas!"

His surprised coughs almost made Athrun drop the girl. "Um..." He looked at Lacus.

Lacus stared back, smiling. "Sweetie, having a puppy needs a lot of responsibility. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Tears glittered in the little one's pleading green eyes.

Athrun sighed. This was the one thing he is still learning; how to face those broken-hearted tears from one of their daughters. "Um, don't worry sweetie. Papa can help you with the puppy." he said. "But you have to promise me, you must take care of the puppy carefully so that it can grow up to be a healthy dog. All right?"

Freai nodded enthusiastically and immediately wrapped her small arms around his neck in a strangle hold.

"Athrun Zala! That girl has you wrapped around her little finger," Lacus said, but her voice sounded affectionate, not really scolding. She glanced down at little Aeryn in her arms. "Both of them do."

Athrun leaned over and kissed Lacus's cheek. "All three of them do."

"Papa?" Now Aeryn was tugging on his sleeve.

"Yes, little one?"

"I want baby," Aeryn demanded.

Lacus's groan made Athrun chuckle. "You want a puppy too?" he repeated.

Aeryn slowly shook her head.

"Then what?" For Athrun, it was often easier to understand Freia's needs and interests than that of his younger daughter. Never had he seen two siblings more different to each other.

Freai rolled her eyes. "She wants a baby sister because I think it's boring to play with her."

Heat shot up Athrun's neck and suffused his cheeks. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sent Lacus a helpless gaze.

Now Lacus, equally red-faced, was the one who chuckled. "That's what you get for spoiling them. Now try to talk your way out of this."

"Thanks, _honey_." Athrun mumbled. He looked over into Aeryn's sea-blue eyes that were watching him expectantly. "Um... how about a kitten?"

Lacus laughed so loudly at her dear's husband statement.

"Papa! Mama!" Freia pointed to the sky. "Look! Shooting stars!"

"Wow…" Aeryn looked towards the direction Freia pointed at, in awe of the beautiful sight. Thankfully, she seemed to have forgotten all about her wish for a baby sister — at least for now.

_Phew_. Athrun wiped his brow. That was…unexpected and shocking.

"Hey," Lacus whispered into his ear. "Don't look so worried. You think either of us could survive a third little one like this two? Let's try raising these two without going crazy, all right?"

Athrun turned, pressed his lips upon hers in a short but sensual kiss, and promised, "I'll give it my best."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Re-titled this fic as Alphabets. It's kinda like one of those 100 fanfics challenge but instead of using fandoms...I'm using alphabets instead. Hope all you AxL fans enjoy this fic. Merry Christmas 2011. Spread the joy.)


	2. Chapter 2 P

**P is for Present**

_~ A great joy is coming._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The cake was impossibly large for a one-year-old child, Lacus thought humorously, yet little Freia was far more interested in impressing everyone with her ability to walk and her ability to speak…well, sort of. She was also distracted by the constant bursts of laughter around her at the yard.

"Don't you even think of growing up," Lacus said, sweeping her daughter up into her arms and raining kisses on her cheeks and forehead. "You're going to be my little girl forever."

"If only," Laura, her mother giggled as she carried out a tray of sandwiches. "Enjoy this time, Lacus. It all goes so fast you don't even realize it," Laura strikes a thoughtful pose, "Hmm, I still remember your first birthday."

Her mother's eyes got a little misty and now that she was a mother herself, Lacus completely understood what her mother meant. Freia started to squirm in her arms to get down, then walked to her grandmother and held up both her arms as high as she could.

"Up," the little girl said. "G'ma up."

"Did…did you say Grandma?" Lacus's mother picked up the toddler and swung her in a circle joyfully. "Siegel," she called to where the guys were standing around the barbecue and talking. "She said grandma."

Lacus's father grumbled. "She still likes me best."

"Of course she does, dear. Now, I think we need to get more pictures. Come on, you sweet little angel. Let's go inside and get the camera. There can never be too many pictures of my very first granddaughter, can there?"

Lacus laughed. She watched them go into the house. She felt deep contentment and a sense of everything in her world being where it should be. But most of it all, she felt satisfied…and absolutely happy.

After 3 gruelling weeks of waiting for the results of the amniocentesis _(who'd knew although being a Coordinator, that doesn't exempt problems from occurring during pregnancy)_, in which those 3 weeks were made bearable only by Athrun's constant and devoted presence, they'd learned that the baby was perfectly healthy in every way.

Freai had arrived right on time and she'd grown into a bright, happy little girl. Lacus smiled when a certain memory came into mind, her dearest husband fainting after Freia was finally born.

Thinking of him, she hummed in approval as she felt Athrun walked over and put his arms around her. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"That we have a very good life." She leaned into her husband's embrace.

They'd come so far, she thought happily. So many things had happened in their lives, the good and the bad, the best and the worst; there was also that one horrible incident that almost led to their break-up, keyword …_almost_. Not to mention the part where she thought she'd lost Athrun forever. Fortunately, they had pull through every painful and agonizing incident and their love for each other had gone stronger than ever, even deeper.

"We're very blessed," she said.

Athrun hugged her closer. "Yes. Yes, we are."

She smiled. "I know it is Freia's birthday, but I have a present for you."

He raised his eyebrows at Lacus. "I thought I had my present last night."

Her cheeks immediately turned red, "You can have it again tonight, if you want. But this is something different." She paused. "Actually, I guess they're related."

"Are you going to tell me what you're talking about? Or do I have to guess?" he asked teasingly and plant soft kisses on her neck.

"I'll tell you." She let out a small laugh, feeling ticklish and slowly took his hand and tenderly placed it on her stomach. "Hmm, I'm thinking next New Year. Freia would enjoy being a big sister."

Athrun was shocked, but recovered quickly and swept her up in his arms, swinging her around. Then he set her on the ground and kissed her so intensely, she felt light-headed. Around them, no one paid attention. Their families were used to this kind of display.

She and Athrun would share their happy news later. For now, she just wants to enjoy the moment, she thought as her husband kissed her again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_~ A moment in my tummy... a lifetime in my heart._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Happy New Year 2012 everyone! Hmm…writing this chapter makes me feel butterfly-ish all over, and I couldn't help smiling like an idiot now. As usual, please enjoy this chappie.)


	3. Chapter 3 K

**K is for Kiss**

_~ When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you... When I met you, I was afraid to kiss you... When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you... Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_What is a kiss?_

She clung tightly to him. He held her close, and kissed her softly, gently. It was such a blissful and heavenly feeling, just to fold her and kiss her tenderly and not having any thoughts or any desires or any will. He just wants to be with her, to be perfectly still and together, in peace but content in bliss, without desire or insistence anywhere.

_This is heaven…to be together in happy stillness._

He kept kissing her quietly, repeatedly, with a soft, still happiness that almost made her heart stop beating.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed her again and again.

She drew apart from him and looked up at him. The wonderful ethereal light in her eyes never fail to make him smile. They stared at each other in content. They felt such at peace with each other.

Gradually, the stillness and peace came over them. She put her hand tentatively on his cheek. Their hand slowly clasped together.

"Do you really love me?" she said.

He slowly put his arms round her, and she leaned her forehead on his shoulder. "What more can I do to prove to you that I really do love you?" his voice sounded desperate in her ears.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned. "Convince me more."

"What do you want me to do, my sweet Lacus?" he asked her.

"I want you…inside me." She couldn't believe her boldness, but the soft smoky look in his eyes as she spoke told her, she felt in control. It was a wonderful feeling. He nervously gulped as she sensually leaned forward to him and put up her mouth to be kissed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_~ I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss. I just wanna stay here with you just like this._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	4. Chapter 4 F

**F is for Farewell**

_~ "I miss you a little, I guess you could say... a little too much, a little too often, a little more every day."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lacus folded strips of cloth and handed them to her husband, who took it silently and stuffed them in his suitcase. "I've packed extra stockings and blanket for just in case. I hope that would be enough," Lacus said.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Athrun answered. "Although just the thought of you, could keep me warm through the night." He winked and leaned down to brush his lips over Lacus's.

But this time, not even the warmth of the kiss could chase away Lacus's worries.

"I just wish…you didn't have to go." She entwined her fingers with Athrun's, lifted one palm to her lips, and kissed it lovingly.

Athrun gently caress Lacus's cheek with the back of his fingers. "I know, love. I know. I wish I could stay, but…you know well I must go. Orders are orders."

"I could…I could talk to father. I could ask him to –" She stopped when he placed a finger on her lips. Her lips trembled and tears began to form in her eyes. If anything happened to Athrun, she would never forgive herself.

"Hey, don't worry." Athrun said as he tilted her chin up for her to look at him.

"I will only not worry if nothing happens to you," Lacus replied.

"I'm not going to the frontline; I'm just a tech guy. The chances for guys like me to go to the frontlines are very slim. You know that," Athrun explained to her.

"Then you also do know that not everything will go as plan in the field. I…I can't lose you again, Athrun. I can't. I do not have the strength to go through all of it again." Lacus find it hard to breath as every muscle in her body went rigid, as if someone had tied her so tightly with a rope and threw her into the ocean.

Athrun slid his arms around Lacus and held her close to his body.

"It will be okay. I'll be okay. So please, Lacus, don't worry too much." In spite of his words, Lacus know that Athrun was as worried as she was; he just didn't want to admit it.

Lacus let out a long sigh, and tugged on Athrun's hand. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

Athrun nodded and walked around the bed, and then he slowly undressed.

In the dim light, Lacus watched as Athrun slipped out of his clothes, revealing his well-muscled body. She knew the feel his body very well even if she closed her eyes, but no matter how many times she watched Athrun undress in front of her, she would always feel giddy as her heart skipped a beat. Lacus kept staring at him and licked her suddenly dry lips.

Only when Athrun slipped into his pajama pants, Lacus changed into her own nightgown, pulled the golden pin from her hair, and reached for her hairbrush.

"Let me," Athrun said. Slowly, tenderly, he trailed the brush through Lacus's hair, often pausing to disentangle an unruly strand with his fingers or massage her scalp.

The first time Athrun had reached for the brush and offered to take over the nightly task had surprised Lacus. And as the years went by, she would look forward for it. Lacus would silently observe her husband's features as he brushed through her cherry blossom locks.

Athrun set the brush down and lifted Lacus's hair. His warm lips pressed kisses to the nape of Lacus's neck, making her shiver. She gasped as he suddenly nipped her earlobe.

"Turn off the light," Athrun whispered. "I want to say a proper good-bye."

Without hesitation, Lacus turned off the light, and slid into Athrun's arms.

_The next morning…._

Athrun was checking over his suitcase one last time when he heard soft steps padded over towards him, and he knew without looking that Lacus was watching him.

Athrun felt the gaze rest on him like a loving touch. As he checked that he had packed everything he needs, he closed his suitcase.

The dreaded moment had come.

He slowly turned and met Lacus's gaze. They stood in silence for long moments. Athrun didn't need words to know Lacus's heart ached too. He stepped closer and slipped both arms around Lacus.

Lacus tightened the embrace, silently pleading for him to stay.

"I'll miss you." He pressed his lips against Lacus's and got lost in her warmth as if it were the last time — and they both knew it could very well be.

Just a few days before, in revenge for the death of one of their leaders, the terrorist group known as Blue Cosmos had attacked Heliopolis killed hundred thousands of Coordinators, including women and children.

Athrun preferred staying out of conflicts, but if he wanted to secure a future for Lacus and every other Coordinators out there, he's willing to do anything.

One last kiss and they moved apart at the same time, keeping their fingers entwined.

"Promise me you'll come back to me safely."

"I will," Athrun said to her even though they both all knew he couldn't make any promises.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_~ I love you. I'll wait for you. Come back. Come back to me. Come back to me, my love!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(I am not dead yet. XD Thank you for all the reviews so far, for this fic and my other fics. I will update my other fics….in time. However, I can't help but notice that deleted my fic titled 'Our Simple but Complicated lLives'. Hmm, should I re-post it? Or not? Yes or no?)


End file.
